


Dark desires

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a stake-out with Lucifer, Chloe takes some experimental drugs to retain her cover - how will this affect her actions?





	

Chloe subtly pursed her lips, steeling herself to rise to the demands of her detective role… one which, at the moment, required her going undercover at a high-profile party.

Given her lack of status, that also required Lucifer being the one on the invite, and her being his plus one.

Which meant that she’d be put in a situation she hated… a situation in which she’d be tested.

Damn it.

Whatever was lurking under the surface between them was best suppressed – follow the code, remain professional. But the more she tried to resist, the more she had to face the obvious – he affected her more than she’d like to admit.

It was pretty amusing to see him surprised that she’d resisted his charms so thoroughly. If he only knew how close she’d been to slipping, to falling into his traps. But it was her jaded life experience, the fact she had to watch her back in every aspect of her life, and the fact she had a daughter to take care of… all those things caused her to fight, to push through the temptation at the last second.

Yet, truth be told – she was curious, despite not expecting anything back from the established womaniser. A thousand women can’t be wrong, right?

“Coming, darling?” Lucifer said in his charming yet scripted way as he held open the passenger door of his car.

Not acknowledging him, she strode forward towards the entrance with a strong look on her face.

He chuckled, smiling at the bouncers, acting amused by her ferocity. They let her through.

Now inside, she staked her claim at the top of a grand staircase, trying to find signs of suspicious behaviour.

Suddenly she became aware of something. “Lucifer, you have your hand on my shoulder.”

“Why, of course, darling… we need to act like a couple, after all.”

“Take it off, _now_ ,” she said icily.

He complied. “Really, now – if you protest so strongly, then perhaps there is something between us after all!”

She was momentarily alarmed, but then relaxed as she realised he was simply wheedling her.

“There. What do you think of that man?”

Lucifer followed her gaze to see a man in a shiny green suit, talking to a couple. “Hm, I can’t say that his taste in attire is at all appealing, but perhaps with the right designer…”

She gave him a death glare.

Lucifer smirked. “Oh, you were referring to the supposed undercover dealings here… well, he does seem to be leading that couple away… shall we follow suit?”

She nodded, and they descended the staircase. At his insistence, they sat on an opulent couch.

She tensed as he started stroking her arms, and gasped as he planted a kiss on her shoulder.

“Trust me, darling,” he schmoozed, answering her unspoken question. “Just relax. We are supposed to be a couple.”

“Is this really necessary?” she hissed, trying to be above his sensual touches, not wanting to play along in case… what?

“Come on, Chloe,” he drawled. “Be a good cop.” He had a devilish look in his eyes, knowing he was forcing her hand.

She blinked, worried, when suddenly she noticed some green in the corner of her eyes.

“And what can you do for us?” Lucifer said.

“Follow me,” he said, smirking.

“Shall we, darling?” he said, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. Caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts, she accepted it unconsciously.

They were led to a room in the back.

“I can offer you a completely uninhibited experience,” the man in green said, turning to face them.

“Really? And how is this to be accomplished?” Lucifer asked with his typical flair.

The man cocked his head. “It’s a secret. But it’s a type of drug.”

“A drug?”

“A fast-acting one that is without any traces after a few hours, and also no side effects.”

“Hm. Shall we try it, darling?” Lucifer asked her nonchalantly.

Chloe froze, blinking. She didn’t want to act suspiciously, and it was obvious that most, if not all, couples agreed.

“You heard the man,” Lucifer said cheekily. “No side effects.”

“What if I kill you?” Chloe asked strongly.

“Then I’d enjoy it,” Lucifer answered, smirking. Obviously he was alluding to his typical ‘immortal’ answer.

She remained reluctant.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “What are you afraid of?” he asked in a near-whisper, goading her.

Gingerly lifting her hand, she took the pill and swallowed. He did the same.

“A well-padded room is this way,” the man said, gesturing.

They entered a lavish, dimly-lit private room, with large couches, a bed and cushions.

“Enjoy getting to know each other.” With that, their mysterious valet left. She jumped as the door shut with the loudest ‘click’ she’d ever heard.

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked seriously.

“I’m fine,” she replied abruptly. “It could have been a placebo, for all I know.” Her eyes snapped to his. “Are _you_ worried about the effects of the drug?”

“I’d be surprised if I was any different,” he said, chuckling.

“Well, that’s because you’re an ass.”

His eyes widened; she gulped. While she was always forthright, that was a little too crude for her, and it had just slipped out.

She blinked. “I always wanted to know what it would be like to fuck you,” she said, jumping on him.

No doubt about it; the drug had kicked in. And it felt normal despite… not being normal.

She rather enjoyed the fact he was speechless as she jumped on him, forcing him on the bed. She smirked, grinding against him, feeling him starting to react. Bending her head, she kissed him passionately.

Both of them were breathless when they broke apart.

Lucifer blinked, gasping. “How about we just cuddle?”

Feeling the sting of rejection, she slapped him hard, then dashed towards the door, starting to cry. Never in a million years would she think that she’d act like this – so forward, so vulnerable – but she had no choice at the moment.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, keeping her in a forced embrace.

“Don’t run from me,” came a commanding voice from behind her.

She froze. It was uncharacteristic of Lucifer to be anything other than charming – although it came across more like smarmy, most of the time – but there was some authority in his voice that she felt couldn’t be argued with. Was _this_ the real him?

She felt him dip his head to whisper in her ear.

“How can you doubt that I want you, Chloe Decker?” he hissed, gyrating his hips against her for emphasis. “What I meant was that I want to have a real relationship with you.”

She pushed away from him and turned around, surprised. All sense of humour was gone from his face; what she was seeing was real. And he also looked surprised at his words- perhaps he was experiencing what she was – a complete lack of filter.

“Well, then… claim me,” she said simply.

He blinked, a bit uncertain as he gently pushed her down on the bed. Finally, he got over his trepidation and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart. “Aren’t you going to do anything else to me?” she asked.

He looked sad.

She took out her hidden gun from her thigh and pointed it to his head. “Fuck me or I’ll kill you.”

“Well, if you want it that badly…”

He started to remove her clothes and planted kisses on her chest, still a bit reluctant.

“What’s _wrong_?” demanded Chloe.

“I might want a real relationship from you, but you might just want me for sex.”

Chloe gave a half-laugh, incredulous at his reveal. “Since when do you care what I think about you?”

Lucifer straightened, looking her dead in the eye. “I’ll always care about what you think of me,” he said seriously.

“That’s bizarre,” she murmured. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Believe it,” he muttered, planting a soft kiss on her belly.

“I-I mean, you’ve always kept people at a distance,” she said, giddy from the sensations.

“You have a way of getting under my skin.” With that, he licked her sensitive area between her legs, gripping her hips and forcing her to remain still. She didn’t try to control her involuntary movements. In record time, she screamed out her climax.

Lucifer rose up. “Are you sure you don’t want to just cuddle?”

Chloe raised her fist and punched him on the cheek, hard. “I’m not using you for sex, Lucifer… now stop screwing with me!”

He hovered there. “Well, now I’m just confused.”

She gave him the biggest death glare she could muster.

He chuckled. “Alright, then. I will fuck your brains out.”

“Well, thanks for saying I have a brain…” she murmured through passionate kisses. Despite all his experience, he looked like this was new for him, which was quite unbelievable to think that.

She expected him to be rough, but he wasn’t. He was doing all the things to make her feel good, but leaving her very much in control.

“I’m ready,” she said, nodding.

He gazed at her peacefully, then gently inserted into her, giving her lots of time to adjust. No amount of drugs would make him any smaller.

He moved into a steady rhythm, thrusting into her, hitting _that_ spot every time. Chloe wondered how sensitive he must be to figure out her inside map based on subtle fluctuations.

It felt good, but she was surprised that it was pretty standard; the missionary position? Was it meant to be romantic?

“You’re… getting me there quickly,” she said breathlessly.

“Well, I don’t want the drugs to wear off,” he said mischievously.

Chloe slapped him hard. “Don’t think I’d reject you, even though it is embarrassing for me!”

He chuckled incredulously, rubbing his sore face. “Alright then, darling.”

Somehow, it seemed as if he meant that ‘ _darling’_.

He thrust a bit faster.

She drew in air quickly through her teeth. “Lucifer… I… I can’t… hold it anymore!”

She clutched at him as she saw white, milking him a second later. He gasped for a few seconds, then rolled off her. She winced as he withdrew, leaving her empty.

She glanced at him. He was lying there, wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling. It occurred to her that it must be rare for him to have ejaculated inside a woman.

Suddenly she turned away, shy.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“I thought I was just a game to you,” she said, weeping.

“You’re not, baby, you’re not,” pulling her into an embrace.

Her body was tired, and she was close to falling asleep.

“Show me who you really are,” she murmured, on a whim.

He looked surprised, then sat up a bit.

She screamed as she saw his demonic flame face, and fell unconscious.

~~

Inhaling sharply, she stretched out on the bed, then stiffened as she realised it wasn’t hers. Blinking and opening her eyes a bit more, she realised that it was Lucifer’s bedroom.

In shock, she sat up straight, letting the bedcovers fall down her front. To her relief, she realised that she was dressed in a t-shirt and jogger pants… which were Lucifer’s.

She saw him sitting on a chair at the side, calmly gazing at her.

“W-was all that real?” she exclaimed.

“Was all _what_ real?” he asked, smirking.

She froze like a deer in the headlights. There was no way she wanted to verbally repeat what had happened, in case it was just her imagination.

He laughed. “Yes, it was all real.”

She sobered up, remembering his other form.

“All of it?”

He became serious. “All of it.”

“So you’re the devil?”

“The ex-devil, technically.”

“Huh.” She took a deep breath. “I see.”

He waited patiently for her next response.

“How come I was able to shoot you?”

“I have no idea!” he replied. “Maybe there’s more to your heritage than you think.”

“Why the hell do you like me, then?”

He smirked. “ _Hell_ knows. But, I do.”

“Oh, God…”

“Now, now,” he said brusquely. “Thou shalt not use the Lord’s name in vain.”

“You’re kidding.”

He shook his head. “Or I’ll punish you,” he said devilishly.

He stood up and walked closer.

“And you like me?” she reiterated.

He nodded and sat next to her on the bed. “More than I care to admit… under normal circumstances, that is.”

“This is _not_ going on the police report,” she said, shaking her head but having a small smile at the same time.

He smiled. “Take your time. Think about it.”

She wasted no time, and grabbed him by his open shirt, kissing him.

“Still under the effects of the pill?” he asked, worried.

“Nope,” she said, smirking. “And are _you_ OK with this new arrangement?”

“Well, I am used to getting my way all the time, forging souls in the fires of hell…”

“Take a _chill pill_ , Lucifer,” she said playfully, and pulled him in for another kiss.

Despite the uncertain future, it was enough for her that they both were exploring new territory, traveling along this exciting path together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the result of watching 4 episodes of Season 1. I like the idea of exploration of themes - the idea that the devil wants to leave his powerful position - however, the show looks like it was dumbed down a bit (repetitive moments in episodes, like the demon flame face, the sexual tension). Still worth a look, I think.


End file.
